Anti-Climactic
by majinneda
Summary: Maka decides to be honest with Soul and tell him she's never been able to...well..."finish" when she's with him.


**Anti-Climactic**

He's never given her an orgasm.

When she first admitted it to him he misunderstood, thinking she's never experienced one. When she clarified that she had in fact experienced orgasms she had to quickly reassure him that _she_ had brought the sexual release upon herself. Her blushing face showed how embarrassing it was for her to admit that she was not so prudently innocent as he thought she once was.

But _he_ has never given her an orgasm.

Sure, they were both still fairly new to the sexual activity they shared with one another, but Soul was a man. And Soul liked to think he was a _good_ man; and a good man _always_ made sure to please his woman.

And that meant his woman need always reach climax when the two made love.

But Soul has never given Maka an orgasm.

So Soul didn't really feel like that great of a man.

Knowing that a healthy romantic relationship required clear communication, she had forced herself to admit to Soul that she had not, as of yet, reached an orgasm with him.

She immediately regretted it the moment she saw his reaction. Or rather, lack thereof.

His face was expressionless. No widening of the eyes, no dropping jaw, no scrunching eyebrows. Nothing. He looked like stone.

She quickly began to ramble, giving him statistics, "Well, Seventy percent of women don't reach orgasm through vaginal penetration alone!" Because Maka Albarn was a nerd and totally _would_ _be_ familiar with statistics even when they're related to sex. "So...so this is actually common!"

No reaction.

Nothing.

He still hasn't blinked. Was he even breathing?

Maka was worried. Had she broken him? Was it wrong to have told him? Was it really so bad? She loved him. She loved _making_ love with him. It wasn't that big of a deal that she has yet to climax in their joining. She didn't want this silence. She didn't want him to look like this.

"N-never mind! I was...uh...just kidding. Or, no...I won't lie. It's okay, though! I love you, Soul! It feels wonderful when we're together!," she paused, "It doesn't really matter. I'm just happy that you feel g-" But she stopped.

The statue had cracked. His eyes snapped to hers. Good! Everything is fine again! No, wait. Why did he look so angry? No, not angry. Upset? Bothered? Disappointed? Maka could quite name it, but it wasn't good.

He finally spoke, "What the hell Maka?" His voice wasn't raised, and it didn't sound accusatory. There was no harshness in the question.

He said it gently.

She didn't know what to say, so she just waited for him to continue.

After a moment, he did, "Don't say," he paused, turning away his gaze, "Don't say that. It's _not_ fine." He looked at her again. "If...if we're going to...we _both_ need to feel good."

"Oh! But, Soul! I said that I do feel good! I wan't lying! Soul," she took his hand in her own, smiling slightly and looking into his eyes, "Soul, _you_ make me feel good."

Her gaze was truthful. Not a hint of dishonesty behind them. And Soul believed her. He knew she wasn't the type to lie, or...or _fake_ _it_. But it still hurt. He wanted to give her the ultimate pleasure. Besides, she gave it to him. Every time.

He gave her a sad, little smile before speaking again, "Okay. Okay, that's good. Really good." This time, he took her hand into both of his and forced himself to look directly at her. "That's good, but...but I want you to...I want to make you have one. I want to make you feel it. I want to give you an...an orgasm."

Maka loved him. She loved him so much. Seeing how hard it was for him to always have so much trouble when it came to actually _talking_ about sex. But she could see that he cared. She could see that he loved her. And she felt grateful. She felt so...well...loved! And so, she took him up on his offer; after all, _she_ wanted it too.

"O-okay! Um, now?"

"Oh! Oh, uh..." he wasn't expecting to have to do it _now_! "Y-yeah. Sure. I mean, of course!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

And suddenly Soul realized that he had no idea what to do. After all, he never succeeded before. What should he do differently? Was it...was it the angle of his thrusts? The speed? Or..._oh god_._ What if he just didn't last long enough for her_?!

Maka could tell that he was having a mental breakdown before her. He made it pretty obvious. He looked like he was losing an argument with the demon inside his head. She giggled and took his hand as she lie back on the bed. It was a success. He immediately broke out of his inner hysterics and lied next to her. She lay a chaste kiss on his mouth and smiled. Then she moved his hand to her breast.

Dear Maka.

Sweet Maka.

_Beautiful_ Maka.

Didn't she realize _he_ was the one that was supposed to make _her_ feel good? Soul loved her boobs. He loved touching her boobs. And he was already getting a little hard from just having his hand touching one over her shirt and bra. And he loved it. But this was for her, not him. Didn't she reali-

Maka closed her eyes and pressed his hand more firmly on her breast.

Her smile widened.

Oh.

_Oh_. She...she liked this?

She let out a small sigh.

_Oh_. She _liked_ this!

Soul grinned. The previous times he touched her this way he never truly noticed her reactions. He was too distracted be the overall _awesomeness_ of being able to touch boobs- _her_ boobs. He always assumed that as long as she didn't stop him she was just okay with it. He didn't know she actually _liked_ it!

With a sudden burst of confidence, Soul began to openly fondle her. If he traveled back in time, and told his pubescent self that he would one day be able to play with Maka's boobs and she'd like it, he'd have never believed it.

He was at least half hard now, and completely reveling in his actions when Maka gripped his wrist, making him halt his actions.

Her eyes remained shut as she whispered, "Gentler."

"I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

This time she peaked open her eyes and reassured him, "I'm fine. It just...it feels better when it's softer...and slower."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Right. Okay, got it," Soul stammered, continuing his ministrations with more caution.

After a moment Maka moaned happily, speaking again, "That feels nice, Soul."

"Y-yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

"That...that's really good," he replied with relief. But again, his girlfriend surprised him by reaching over to pull him in for a soft, slow, and incredibly wet kiss.

She didn't kiss like this often. With this much _tongue_. But she initiated it, and he was happy to oblige. She took his hand again and Soul pulled away from her.

"Sorry. Was I too rough again? I swear I'll be more ge-"

But, without seeming to have even heard him, she continued to move his hand down, down , _down_ her body passed her hips and stopping on her inner thigh. Then she took his hand with her again as it slowly -_so slowly_- moved up underneath her skirt and rested against her panties.

Maka bit her lip and Soul's dick twitched.

He's touched her there before. Of course he has. But if he's never been able to make her reach the Big O in previous attempts then why does she think he'll be able to now? His question was answered when Maka began to gradually press and rub his fingers against her. Oh. Because Maka knows how. She's done it for herself. Being the amazing woman she is, his lovely Maka would help him help her. She began to guide him.

She apparently needed only two of his fingers, his middle and his index. She kept them straight and clasped together moving over a small bump in tiny circular motions. She was breathing evenly through her mouth now, eyebrows beginning to knit together.

"Nng. Faster!" she gasped out.

And so he went faster.

"T-touch me."

"Huh?" Wasn't that what he's been _doing_?

"Touch me! Un-under my...underrr!"

Damn she sounded hot. Soul had to control himself from rubbing up on her, reminding himself that this was for _her_. He removed his fingers for a moment, earning a whine from his lover, and quickly slipped them under her panties.

_Whoa_.

She was _wet_.

He's never felt her this wet before. She was so slippery he had to keep his hand steady by pressing harder on her. She didn't need to guide him any longer.

She was panting now, "Unngh! _Yes_! Just...just like that!" Her hips were moving with him as she gripped the sheets, knuckles going white. She was rolling against him violently, causing him to push his hand even harder against her so as not to lost his grip. "Ahhh yes! _Soouul_! Soul, don't stop! K-keep...j-just!"

Maka could no longer form coherent sentences. All Soul knew was that he should not stop._ For no reason should he stop._ And he never _wanted_ to. He kept it up, ignoring his cramping hand, watching the almost painful expression she was making. When suddenly, it happened.

Her hips jerked up in a violent motion and her mouth fell wide open without releasing a sound. At first he thought he hurt her and almost stilled his movements. But then she let out the sexiest noise he'd ever heard. A moan_ so raw_ he knew he'd hear it again in his dreams, and hoped to hear again many more times in his life. Her hips began to thrash violently, somehow keeping contact with his fingers.

Soul was in awe. It seemed to be lasting _forever_. She was still going. Still letting out the most mind-blowing gasps and moans he didn't know was possible.

Her hips began to slow down as she finally came down from her high. She gripped his wrist and managed to breathe out, "...slower." He continued at a softer pace, amazed as her hips would occasionally shoot up against her control. He thought she was nearly done but suddenly she was gasping and demanding he go faster _again_.

Soul wouldn't have believed there were sounds sexier than the ones she was making before if he didn't witness her releasing these _new ones_ now. Once again, it appeared to be painful. Her face flushed bright red, and she appeared to be grimacing. He would have stopped if her hips weren't thrashing even more wildly than before, something he didn't know was possible. She out let one more intense, guttural groan from deep within before her hand snapped to grip his wrist again.

"S-sensitive!" She rasped.

He stopped and gently placed his hand on her lower abdomen, watching her.

After what felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes to lazily look up at the ceiling. Taking a calm breath, she slowly turned her head to smile at Soul.

And he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

** What. The. Hell.**

**I clearly said that I'd given up on writing fanfics (because I am SO NOT A WRITER) and haven't written one in _3 years_. **

**But...but...this idea just...came to me. And I had to get it out. **

**I'm going to be honest, I only read fanfics for the sex between couples I love. I'm a perv like that. But my favorites are the ones that are _realistic. _And all those fics showing the girl reach orgasm through penetration alone is romantic, but _uncommon_. So I felt the need to get this out of my system.  
**

**I'm still not much of a writer (I'll just stick to drawing), but reviews would be appreciated. **

**DO NOT expect me to submit any more stories on here. That is HIGHLY unlikely. **

**Anyway. Love you guys, and thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
